


If Only

by nverland



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life doesn’t always go as planned, and memories aren’t always happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Title: If Only  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Character: Viggo/Orlando  
Disclaimer: This is fiction, nothing more  
Warnings: Character death  
Beta: ~N~  
Summary: Life doesn’t always go as planned, and memories aren’t always happy 

 

He stood outside in the cold, not ready to go in just yet, lighting another cigarette from the remains of the last, blowing a cloud of grey from between his lips as he lowered his hand to the porch rail in front of him. Watching the soft white clouds floating in the clear blue sky, his mind wandered to the past. 

It was a sunny day, warm as only spring in the southern hemisphere can be, the day they met. The attraction was there from that first hello. Within weeks they were spending most of their free time together, hanging out at each other’s house, going out with the rest of the cast to eat or drink; anywhere one was the other was close by. Friends stood back and watched as the friendship grew into more. 

It took them six months to realize they were falling in love, and another month to spend their first night together. They both had been with other men, here and there, but nothing felt like that first time together. Every touch, every taste was so much better, so much more arousing and satisfying than anything they’d ever had before. 

Friends noticed a difference in them almost immediately. Where before they spent time with others, now it was the two of them and everyone else. It never crossed anyone’s mind that these two weren’t a perfect match. 

When filming was over the hardest thing they had ever done was to go home alone. But promises of calls and visits kept them going. They ran up ungodly phone bills talking daily, sometimes just about the day and what they’d done, other times late into the night, their words driving each other to the release that only the other could give. When they could find the time and get away, every moment they had was spent together. 

Eventually they both caved in to their management, being seen with others, letting people believe what they wanted about relationships with someone else. But it never changed them. Every free moment they could find was for the two of them, together. 

But it seemed the longer things went, the harder it was to spend time in the same place. Their love didn’t fade, but it did put a strain on it sometimes. 

Then the first long term girlfriend decided she couldn’t take the façade any longer and wanted out. That left them with more time for awhile, but eventually a new girl was found to take her place. She seemed nice enough, pretty, a career of her own that kept her busy, and away on her own, more than the last one had. And that of course left the two of them more time to be together. 

But the more time that was spent with the girl as a couple, the more rumors went around about them getting married, and the more she started to believe them. Which caused them problems. With her constantly there it was harder to make calls, even harder for them to have those intimate talks that helped sustain them when they were apart. It also meant less time together because management liked the look and sound of the new girl with him. People liked seeing him with her, much more than with the first girl. 

But they worked harder, packing as much as they could into every moment they had, vowing their love and planning for the day when they didn’t have to pretend and hide who and what they were. Only a few more years and it wouldn’t matter anymore; they’d give up acting, move somewhere that no one would really care, and live happily ever after. 

Then came the one time they were in the same place at the same time. It wasn’t planned that way, but work brought them together. They had to be more careful than usual, since the girl was there too, but they couldn’t stay apart. Everything they had and did revolved around each other; just the thought of not spending at least a few hours locked away from the world in each other’s arms was more than either could bear. 

Making excuses to friends for one, and sending the girl off for the afternoon for the other, they slipped into Orlando’s room and locked the door, falling into each other’s arms. Clothes fell, scattered and dropped as they made their way to the bed, until naked they collapsed on the soft duvet: mouths hungry for each other, hands grasping at bare flesh. 

They were close to completion, Orlando on his knees in the center of the bed, Viggo behind him, hips pistoning rapidly as he tried to stave off his climax, waiting for Orlando to come. 

They didn’t hear the door open or see the look of shock and horror on the girl’s face as she saw the man she thought loved her, that she loved, in bed with another man. The only warning they had was her sobbed ‘NO’ before she struck Viggo in the head with a lamp. 

As he collapsed, Orlando was off the bed, trying to fend her off as she swung the now-bloody lamp at him. Shoving her away, she stumbled, falling backwards with a scream, hitting her head on the edge of a stand. 

Orlando turned back to the bed, ignoring the dead girl on the floor and gathering Viggo into his arms. As soon as he’d gathered him up it was obvious he was gone. The pool of blood soaking into the mattress and the blank stare from the blue eyes he’d loved gazing into left no doubt she’d destroyed their world. 

He was still sitting there, naked and holding Viggo, when some of the hotel staff appeared in the room, summoned by people who had heard the commotion. 

The story made headlines everywhere. Viggo and Orlando were vilified by the press, and some of their former fans, because of their love for one another. The girl was pitied as a poor victim caught in their depravity. But there were others, people who knew them and loved them, fans who didn’t care what they’d been to each other, who mourned the loss of one and the destruction of the other. 

There was a hearing, of course, and a decision that Orlando had acted in self defense. But his career was over. He quietly retired to the ranch they’d shared in Idaho, spending his days with the animals they’d collected, time with family and a few friends. 

The ringing of the kitchen phone broke Orlando’s reverie. Turning from the railing, and the now star-filled sky, he made his way back inside, dogs following him. He knew it was Henry; he called every night to check on him now, unwilling to lose another person he loved. He’d never get over feeling guilty for everything that happened. If he hadn’t been there, hadn’t been sharing a room with his dad, none of this would have happened. If only they’d been in that room instead of the one they were…….


End file.
